


Rosalie's Daughter - The Twilight Years

by LadyPadfoot9160



Series: The Daughter [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Hope Mikaelson is Isla Cullen, Hope Mikaelson is found by the Cullens, Rebekah never got baby Hope, Seth Clearwater imprint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPadfoot9160/pseuds/LadyPadfoot9160
Summary: Rosalie Hale has a daughter, a princess- if you would. A beautiful baby girl with hair of gold, and a tragic backstory. The girl is known as Isla Cullen. Found in a basket with three letters, Isla is raised by Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett McCarty. Events transpire and Isla meets the perfect someone for her- Seth Clearwater. More things happen and Isla must question her entire life, a life already filled with secrets and questions.Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story's plot, all Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All Vampire Diaries and Originals characters belong to Julie Plec, L.J Smith, and the CW. Isla was based on Hope Mikaelson but is OOC and my own OC.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Letters

[A Mother's Love Letter - Extended Score](https://youtu.be/sYR85q9gop4)

__

_Dear Finder,_  
 _Although it brings me great pain to leave her, I know my daughter will be found by the right people - caring people. I've asked her father's sister to place a spell on my baby so I know- so we know - that she will be protected. And yes, I did say a spell. Because witches exist and not only is her aunt one but ~~my~~ your daughter is too. In fact, she is a tribrid; half wolf, half vampire, and half witch._  
 _Although she should be a New Orleans witch, the magic in her veins will allow her magic to grow and flourish without the help and power of the ancestors. She is destined to be a slave of nature, while Travelers practice black magic - believing it to be pure, Extremists practice expression - which is darker than Traveler magic, and finally, the New Orleans witches who practice ancestral magic. That is the first reason your little girl must not take off her bracelet. The ancestors are after her, more than others, her ancestors, Esther and Dahlia. Esther wants her so she can be killed and consecrated so as to not be taken by_ _Dahlia_ _and have her powers flow to the New Orleans ancestors, and Dahlia wants to take her and her magic. By wearing her bracelet, it cloaks her from locator spells and witches tracking her magic._  
 _The second reason she can never remove her bracelet is that if she does the sun will burn her. Although she can't permanently die easily because of her father's family, her vampire half means that the sun will burn her and that she'll eventually need blood to sustain her. She will also be able to create vampires and sire werewolf-vampire hybrids, by feeding them her blood and killing them. the hybrids will need her blood a second time but vampires just need human blood to complete the transition._  
 _Like me, your daughter is a part of the Crescent Pack but luckily as of now, that means very little. Even so, it would be in her best interest to keep the birthmark on her right shoulder covered up. She will not start turning until she takes a human life at which point she could turn at the next full moon and every one after that, but being a hybrid means she will have control over the turning. It will still hurt like hell (I mean anyone would be in pain if their bones changed size, shape, and their places and then grew fur.) but she won't have to turn every full moon, or at all for that matter._  
 _She was born on May 2nd, just before noon._  
 _Unfortunately, I cannot tell you my name or her father's name but I can say we both love her and wish we could be there to watch her grow up. Please take care of my daughter and make sure she knows how much I love her. Whether she can handle it or not please do not show her this letter. Her father and I have both written her letters. I want only the best for my little girl and hope you can provide what I cannot._  
 _I trust you,_  
 _Thank you,_  
 _She is my hope._

_> >>>><<<<_

_Dear Zoe, or Kaitlin, or Angela. To my little girl,_   
_Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is. I never got to know my mother, I have no idea what she must have felt when she carried me. So I thought I'd write to you so that you could know how happy I am at this very moment, how much your father and I wish we could meet you. And I wanna make you a promise; three things that you'll have that I never did; A safe home, someone to tell you that they love you every single day, and someone to fight for you no matter what, in other words; a family. So there you go baby girl, the rest I'm afraid you'll have to figure out with your finder._   
_I love you,_   
_your Mom._

_> >>>><<<<<<_

_My dearest Hope,_   
_I've decided that's what your name is whether your new parents pick it or not. I do not know how this will find you. As a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions, or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you. I'm comforted by the knowledge that you will not share my many demons and foes. Please do not pity me or your mother, my sole regret is that I will be away from you. I find peace knowing that you will be safe with your new parents. Our sacrifice will allow you to grow and to become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please remember, you are and always will be our family's hope._   
_Your family loves you,_   
_Always and forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two were written by Isla's biological mom and the third one was written by Isla's biological dad.


	2. The finding of Isla Cullen

* * *

Rosalie Hale and her husband, Emmett Cullen, were out in the forest near their current house when she heard something. A heartbeat. She knew it wasn't hers - she didn't have one, and neither did her husband. So where was the heartbeat coming from? Looking over at Emmett, Rosalie asked him - "Do you hear that?" - Before running off towards the calm steady beating.

Following after her Emmett arrived at a small clearing to find his wife looking over a daisy coloured bundle in a mahogany basket.

"Rose- whoa." The bulky yet graceful man cut himself off, seeing the inhabitant of the little blanket - a baby. "Is that?"

"A baby," Rosalie answered him, picking the wrapped baby up out of the basket.  
"Hi." She then addressed the barely awake baby. She moved a piece of the blanket from the infant's face and cooed.  
"Oh, you are beautiful. Hi."

"What are those?" Emmett pointed to three envelopes that were at the bottom of the basket. Two with 'My Darling' in cursive on the front, and one with 'Finder' in cursive on the front.

"Do you think we're 'Finder'?"

”Could be. We’re the ones that found her. Technically that makes us finders.”

Rosalie bent down and picked up the envelope with Finder on it and handed it to Emmett. He opened it and took out a piece of parchment with elegant ink scrawls down the page. They read out the letter together and came to the conclusion that they were in-fact the finders.

~

"Rosalie, Emmett, where is that heartbeat from?" Carlisle asked from his office.

"I think it's time for a family meeting."

~

"We can't keep it!" Edward argued.

"Why don't we put it to a vote, okay? That way we can reach a peaceful decision on whether we're keeping her or not." Esme suggested.

"Fine, all those in favour of not risking everything for some baby Rose found," Edward muttered and raised his hand.

Jasper's hand slowly followed. "I don't want to lose control and kill an innocent little girl."

"Either way, it's two against five. We're keeping her." Rosalie dictated. She gathered the un-named child in her arms and sped up the stairs.

~

"That's a beautiful name," Alice spoke casually.

"You think? I'm unsure about it. Especially the length" Her adoptive sister replied.

"Don't be, in the middle ages, the length of your name exhibited what social class you were in. The longer your name, the wealthier you were." (AN: I have no idea if that's true)

"What's the name?" Esme stepped in.

"Hope Isla Brinn Louis." (AN: Isla is eye-la, like an island)

"That's beautiful. What were you thinking of for her last name?"

"I'm not sure yet." The blonde beauty confessed.

"Why not all of them." Her husband suggested.

"All of them? Isn't that a bit much?" Rosalie countered.

"I dunno- Hope Isla Brinn Louis McCarty Hale Cullen. I kinda like it."

"It's settled then. Hope Isla Cullen is to be the newest member of the Olympic Coven."

She's Rosalie's Daughter. 


	3. The moving of states

( **AGES** Left: 6, Top Right: 8, Bottom Right: 10)

* * *

 _ **Isla's POV**_ (If not specified, it's Isla's POV)

_You know that feeling where you know that you're dreaming but- you have no control over your dream? Yeah, me neither. I'll never understand people who can control- or even remember their dreams. I'll occasionally remember one, for example; the one I had last night. It was one of those dreams that leave you feeling well-rested and happy. A sort of calmness that turns your waking up into that of a Disney Princess._

~Dream~

I giggled as I danced around the house... as a four-year-old. Ali danced with me, holding out her arms for me.

Looking down at my paint tray, I chose the pink I mixed and scooped some onto my paintbrush. I was six and painting in the forest with Nana.

I was seven and taking photos of my sparkling family by the lake.

I watched as an eight-year-old me recorded my first music video.

I was ten and was playing my violin in the music room, surrounded by my other instruments, Eddie's grand piano, and Jazzy's guitar collection.

~Dream Over~

_It was a pleasant dream. One that sent me back in time to the moments I've seen true tranquillity. So, of course, it's only fitting for Eddie to ruin my peace._

"Come on Squirt, get up." Eddie waltzed into my room. "If you don't I'll release Alice on you."

_Don't get me wrong, I love my aunt, but that doesn't mean I want her in my closet picking my clothes out for me. That woman has style- but she does not know mine._

"In five, four, three-"

"I'm up. I don't need a countdown." I interrupted my uncle. I pushed his laughing butt out of my room so I could pick out [my clothes and get dressed](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9f/33/fd/9f33fd4b153225976e3b28ba5b7f9aeb.jpg). Me being me, I put on music to get ready to.

I went over to my [vanity](http://www.designtobira.com/img/small-vanity-table/_fullsize/dining-in-smallvanity-table-in-bedroom-bedroom-furniture-vanity-table-chair-dressing-table-for-in-together-with-bedroom-furniture-vanity-table-chair-dressing-table_small-vanity-table.jpg) and did my [makeup](https://i1.wp.com/mellanium.co.uk/uploads/709/best-full-view-and-diana-fox-close-up-image-high-precision-picture-for-makeup-blonde-hair-blue-eyes-fair-skin-style-concept.jpg?quality=80&strip=all&w=908). I did a blue smokey-eye matched with a light pink lipgloss.

**_ Third Person POV _ **

The young blonde looked at her work sighed. She enjoyed makeup and thought of it as any other type of art - a way to express yourself. Unfortunately, the others at her school - the teachers and boys especially, think that she's either insecure or acting too old for her age.

Isla moved her stool away from her vanity and looked around at [her room](http://luxurybusla.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Big-White-Wardrobe-inside-Black-And-White-Bedroom-with-Chic-Bed-under-Lighting-and-Armature-on-Round-Table-closed-Beautiful-Picture-plus-Fur-Rug.jpg). It was all black and white with only a few specks of colour, which was the theme. Every bedroom Isla had had, followed a pattern/theme, this room's theme was monotone colours.

She stood up and picked out a pair of heels from her closet. Slipping them on, Isla pranced around her room and turned up her music.

_" So,[so what](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJfFZqTlWrQ)  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we’re done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight. "_

Once she was satisfied with how her outfit felt, she turned off her cliche, preppy, pop music and made her way down the stairs to the second floor.

"Good morning, Hope." The young blonde was greeted by her impossibly beautiful, adoptive grandma.

"Morning Nana. What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want, darling," Esme told Isla.

"Can I have waffles, please?" Isla pouted her blue eyes.

"Did you not hear the 'anything' part, cutie?" Alice, Isla's only aunt, seemingly appeared out of no-where.

"I did."

"Waffles it is." The physically oldest in the kitchen decided.

~

"Hey Isly, why you up so early?" Isla's surrogate mother asked, entering the almost empty kitchen.

Isla swallowed the bite of waffles she just shoved in her mouth before answering. "Eddie woke me up."

"Ah," Rosalie Hale nodded. "I'll have to have a talk with him about that."

The two blonde beauties laughed. Rosalie stopped to admire her lovely daughter.

Isla was truly lovely; she had perfect gold hair with baby blue eyes to match and was the epitome of health. Throughout her twelve years of life, Isla had never once shown any signs of sickness. Although some would argue that Isla had a temper that could cancel any positive attributes if provoked.

"What are my girls laughing about now?" Emmett McCarty then joined his wife and daughter in the classically decorated kitchen.

"Mom's gonna have a talk with Eddie about him waking me up too early." Emmett's daughter said through her giggles.

"Oh yes, that's very important, isn't it?"

"Mhmm." The little McCarty-Hale nodded seriously, agreeing with her goof-ball father.

~Living room~

"I feel like I'm about to be put on trial." Edward Cullen thought aloud.

~Kitchen~

"If I could kill him, I would."

"Why can't you? Is it 'cause you're family?" Isla asked her mom.

"I'll tell you when you're older when you're-"

"When I'm like you. I know." Isla cut her mother off. "I'm gonna get my school stuff."

"We're not going to school today." Alice re-entered the kitchen once Isla was done with her waffles. "It's too sunny."

"Well, now I really hate Eddie for waking me up."

~

** _Isla's POV_ **

I sat at my piano and played a short medley of [Shape of you By Ed Sheeran and No Scrubs By ](https://www.youtube.com/embed/jL4FauE7rl0)[TLC](https://www.youtube.com/embed/jL4FauE7rl0).

"I know you're there," I said, spinning around on the piano bench to face my family who had gathered to listen and watch me play.

"Play something else," Ali suggested. I complied and played [Liability By Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/embed/MVgNa-DzIZ4) on our upright piano.

"That was wonderful, Hope." Nana complimented me.

"Thanks, Nana. Hey, Jazz, you wanna play the song I showed you early?"

"Of course, yeah, let's do it." He agreed and grabbed one of his many guitars. And then we played;

"[They could tear this house down brick by brick ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dNr_I2bw8U)

[But we won't even miss a thing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dNr_I2bw8U)

[They said we'd never make it but our hearts won't quit ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dNr_I2bw8U)

[A never-ending fantasy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dNr_I2bw8U)

We could be royalty, king, and queen of nowhere

Lose it all, everything

As long as we got you and I, you and me

They can tear this whole house down

All we have is love

All we have is love, love

All we have is love, no-oh, no-oh

When shadows and demons are chasing

There's no way that our hearts will be breaking

Cause all we have is love

We don't need a dream to be wide awake

When every day is ecstasy

We won't let the stars crossed change our fate

It's heaven when you're next to me

We could be royalty, king, and queen of nowhere

Lose it all, everything

As long as we got you and I, you and me

They can tear this whole house down

All we have is love

All we have is love

All we have is love, no, no-oh

When shadows and demons are chasing

There's no way that our hearts will be breaking

Cause all we have is love

They could tear this house down brick by brick

But we won't even miss a thing

They said we'd never make it but our hearts won't quit

A never-ending fantasy

All we have is love

All we have is love, love

All we have is love, no-oh, no-oh

When shadows and demons are chasing

There's no way that our hearts will be breaking

Cause all we have is love, love, love, no-oh."

Once Jazz played the last four notes, the rest of our family clapped.

"That was wonderful, you two. Are you planning on doing that song next karaoke night?" Nana brought up our every second-week tradition; karaoke night. We all stay in and sing along to Disney songs and instrumentals on _YouTube._

"I don't know, maybe."

~

"Isla, sweetheart! Come downstairs, please." I bounded down the [grand staircase](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/fd/27/8dfd27497f29f9386bfdea71bf6472ff.jpg) to my family.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"We're moving."

 _Moving. The bane of my existence._ Every few years we pack up and leave our home just to do it again and again, over and over.

"Isla?"

"Yeah, um, okay. When?"

"A few days. We'll start packing tomorrow." Papa told me. I just nodded.

At this point, I was used to packing. I pack all the clothes I wear the most in my suitcases, put all my 'stuff' in labelled boxes, and load all of that and the stuff I never unpacked onto the moving van that's going to get all our stuff to our next house.

"Where are we moving to?" I asked again.

"It's a small town in Washington called Forks."

"We're moving to a kitchen utensil?"

~

"You ready, squirt?"

I love my dad, but I hate that nick-name. I'm not even that short. The average height of an adult woman is 5"4, and a girl becomes an adult at eighteen. If we are assuming that she stopped growing at sixteen and roughly grows an inch a year, at twelve she should be 5" even; I'm 5"1. So thinking about it, I'm not short- unless I never grow again...

"Almost." I gave my bare room a once-over, glancing at the piercing white walls I used to call home.

"The bags are in the car, all that's left is you two." Mom told us.

"I'll be down in a second," I told them quietly and waited for them to leave. Then I stood from my place on the white flooring and walked over to the wall that houses my vanity table and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I leave my furniture 'cause Mom always says that we'll be back one day.  
"Good-bye."

~

Boarding the plane is always one of the hardest parts of moving, not only does it signify that you're really leaving, but it also means that you have to sit in an uncomfortable chair for three hours, doesn't matter if it's in first class. Like always, I've dressed in [comfortable clothing](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/05/7d/4f057dd8531a9a125b6b1ced2ad66ac2.jpg) for the flight, and I'm thanking God that I'm not scared of airplane rides or flying.

Once the safety presentation was over and we took off, I pulled out my iPod and pressed down on the home button. I watched as the screen lit up revealing my pre-set purple wallpaper and 24-hour clock. The time on my screen made sense with the one on my ticket, as well as the date - October 2nd - which matched perfectly. I clicked it off with a press of the power button and put it back into my blue bag. I also kicked off my navy canvas sneakers and curled up on my seat and fell asleep, not waking up till Eddie shook me awake and told me we were landing.

We were moved.


End file.
